You stole my car and heart
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Alfred is in his local petrol station at midnight after coming across some weirdo's he realizes someone has stolen his car, He finds his car getting driven by a joyrider that goes by the name of Arthur Kirkland, Alfred isn't angry, how could he be angry with a face like that? USUK ONE-SHOT


Alfred was in the local petrol station at midnight with his car parked outside, He smiled at everybody but no-one smiled back, This fact disheartened Alfred, Alfred loved people and he was great with them but these people looked a bit menacing so he decided it would be best to keep quiet, Alfred had got what he needed and quietly left however he was stopped by a French man with blond hair,

''Hello _j'mapelle _Francis…''

Alfred looked the man up and down, Francis smirked at Alfred with a knowing behind his eyes, ''If you haven't guessed by now I'm a prostitute…'' Alfred continued to look him up and down, ''So…'' He started to speak, Francis smirked, ''so…'' Francis repeated while raising a hand to lay on Alfred's shoulder, ''Does one require my services?'' Alfred sighed, ''No 'one' does not!'', Alfred tore his shoulder back and stormed off leaving the Frenchman behind,

''For god's sake why is there so many weirdo's out at night?''

Alfred froze and looked up, He had parked his car right there! That means… Someone has stolen his car… Alfred was furious!

Suddenly he heard tyres screeching from the abandoned car park behind the garage, He snapped his head round his blue eyes darkening, He walked over to the car park to see his car getting driven around the abandoned car park that you just lost sight of if you were standing at the petrol station, It was just him and whoever had his car now. Alfred pulled the gun out of his pocket, he always had a gun on him (yes he had a licence!) Incase anything should happen, The car came screeching to a halt when the driver saw the gun in Alfred's hand, The driver wasn't going to run, Why should he?

Alfred approached the car and opened the door and slid into the seat beside the Driver who had made off with his car, He closed the door behind him and glared at the driver who had his arms folded and was slumped back on his chair,

''Would you like to tell me why you stole my car?''

The driver remained silent, His green eyes grew dark but he refused to look at Alfred, his blond hair covered most of his face anyway, He flicked his hair to the side with one turn of his head,

''Wasn't going to steal it…''

He answered and Alfred narrowed his eyes in confusion,

''What do you mean you weren't going to steal it?''

The driver flicked his hair again and looked Alfred in the eyes, ''It was just a joyride, I was going to put it back…'' Alfred looked the boy up and down, ''What age are you 13 you can't drive!''. The boy looked completely shocked,

''Excuse me sir! I'm 19!''

It was Alfred's turn to look confused, ''Dude you're joking!'' The driver shook his head, ''No I'm not but I failed my driver's test and got kicked outta school!'', Alfred smiled,

''You know…''

The driver stared at him, ''Before you start saying something my name is Arthur Kirkland…'', Alfred was confused, ''Why would you tell me that?'' Arthur shrugged, Alfred smirked again, ''Well I was just about to say I could march you down to the police station right now…'', Arthur's eyes looked wide, ''You wouldn't dare!'' Arthur's thick English accent bounced off the car's walls, Alfred smirked again,

''You know you're accent is very nice…''

Arthur looked utterly confused, Alfred leaned back, ''I'm Alfred Franklin Jones, 19…'', Arthur nodded and leaned back also, ''So what you gonna get me arrested?'', Alfred put on an extreme thinking face,

''You see I could do that…''

Arthur looked at him again he got out of the car and Alfred followed him, ''Why did you leave the car Artie?'', Arthur shrugged, ''I guess it was too stuffy in there…'', Alfred gave Arthur a determined look before tying Arthur's hand in rope, Arthur gave him a stern glare,

''Would you like to tell me why you tied my hands behind my back?''

Alfred looked bored and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone,

''You did steal my car…''

Arthur nodded, ''Guess you're right…'', Alfred nodded, ''Of course I am…'' Arthur looked to the sky his eyes looking awful tired,

''Man the stars are nice…''

Arthur spoke calmly and Alfred smiled,

''You know your accent really is nice… and your eyes are…''

Arthur cast a smile to Alfred, ''You aren't falling for me are you?'', Alfred went bright red, ''Maybe a little…'', Arthur smiled and quickly kissed Alfred on the lips, ''Well thank god for that…'' He whispered soon after with Alfred smiling he joined in, ''Tell you what I won't get you arrested it was only a joyride… But kiss me again and I will have to rape you sir!'' They both erupted into laughter,

You know… You can find love in the weirdest of places… But Alfred knew one thing, under the midnight stars with Arthur even though he only knew him for a limited time, Was the best thing that ever happened to him, And Arthur felt the exact same way…


End file.
